mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemon Hearts/Gallery/Seasons 3-4
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png Too Many Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png|Lemon Hearts in the crowd Rarity raging through S3E3.png|Not so pleased Crowd discussing among themselves S3E3.png Pinkie Pie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png|Pinkie stop Pinkie Pie pushing the crowd away S3E3.png|Pinkie, you´re poking my eye "But I am the real Pinkie!" S3E3.png|Oh, thank you Pinkie Pie talking to another Pinkie Pie in front of the crowd S3E3.png One Bad Apple Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Cheerilee, Ruby Pinch, Aura, Tornado Bolt and Cloud Kicker. Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Magic Duel Rarity you beast! S3E5.png Spike at Your Service Spike and Lemon Hearts S3E09.png Spike sorry S3E09.png|Lemon Hearts with Spike. Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png|Lemon hearts in train. Games Ponies Play Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png|She even sells baked goods at the Crystal Empire! Magical Mystery Cure Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Season four Power Ponies Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png Rainbow Falls Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk walking together S4E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow "no way I can fly now" S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Applejack 'You sure did come on the right day' S4E12.png Cheese "Epic?" S4E12.png Rainbow high-hoofs Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow 'no offense, Pinkie' S4E12.png Twilight and Rarity levitating a banner S4E12.png Derpy acting nonchalant S4E12.png Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Crowd of ponies confused S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich lifted into the air S4E12.png Ponies swimming in a bowl of punch S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Ponies running S4E14.png A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png|Seen behind Goldengrape. For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Lemon Hearts "the one with the lacy trim" S4E19.png Leap of Faith Ponies walking S4E20.png The Apples looking at where the ponies are heading to S4E20.png Granny "and follow your ears!" S4E20.png Apple Bloom "aren't you curious?" S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Silver Shill comes out of the tent S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png Granny and Apple Bloom hold hooves S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny spinning around S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Granny Smith "mostly it's the tonic" S4E20.png Ponies gathering around Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam S4E20.png A stallion wants to buy some tonic S4E20.png Silver Shill gets a bit S4E20.png Stallion levitates the bottle of tonic S4E20.png Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png Applejack with hat over her heart S4E20.png Apple Bloom "how come Granny can swim again" S4E20.png Applejack "forget what you're capable of" S4E20.png Trade Ya! AJ and Rarity gallop toward each other S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer "I could use another lamp" S4E22.png Rarity giving trade goods to Applejack S4E22.png Applejack giving trade goods to Rarity S4E22.png Rarity "how dare you let me get what I want!" S4E22.png "No, you are!" Rarity and Applejack S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity arguing S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD looking for Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski selling oat burgers S4E22.png Lemon Hearts buying an oat burger S4E22.png Lemon Hearts holding paper bag S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Inspiration Manifestation The fair S4E23.png Equestria Games The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity in the lobby S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "for the whole thing!" S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png |index}}